


5 Gifts from Family, 1 Vision of the Future, and 1 New Start

by Llama1412



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Culture & Customs, Episode Related, Episode: s01e04 Of Banquets Bastards and Burials, Families of Choice, Gen, Geralt Stays in Cintra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Pavetta gets to know her family after the banquet.
Relationships: Calanthe Fiona Riannon/Eist Tuirseach, Duny/Pavetta (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 24
Kudos: 133





	1. Calanthe

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read my other stuff, you might be aware that I love the idea that Jaskier and Calanthe (only 8 years apart in age!) are childhood friends, due to the machinations of Jaskier's ambitious parents. I've used that here too, which means Pavetta calls him Uncle Jaskier.

Pavetta knew that her mother was not terribly good at showing affection. She had grown up with her, after all, and of Calanthe’s many skills, gentleness was not one of them. Not that she didn’t try, but her mother was made for a world of swords and steel, not gentleness and affection.

So it was quite a surprise when, 3 days after her wedding, Pavetta walked into her champers to find her mother hanging lucky windchimes on the terrace. The lucky windchimes in question were an old Cintran tradition, thought to ward off evil and diseases and bring good luck. 

Calanthe hated them.

Largely because of their shape. The windchimes were shaped like a winged phallus, with small bells hanging from it. This particular windchime even had a smaller phallus attached to the base of the main one, and a leg and tail, as if the main phallus were a beast that sprouted additional phalluses.

In fairness, her mother had  _ definitely  _ described penises as beasts when giving Pavetta the Talk.

“Mother?” Pavetta called, and Calanthe quickly turned to her, an odd look on her face. “What are you doing?”

It wasn’t often that Pavetta got to enjoy the queen looking awkward. Calanthe cleared her throat. “The baby is coming soon. We can use all the good luck we can get.”

Pavetta raised her eyebrow. “But you hate the lucky penis. Like, visceral hate. I’m pretty sure I’ve seen you light wooden ones on fire because they’re a symbol of men.” 

Calanthe coughed. “Right.” She shifted her weight and rolled her shoulders. Pavetta was honestly enjoying the reversal of their typical dynamic – usually  _ Pavetta  _ was the awkward one. “The knights swear by it,” her mother continued. “I think they need another hit on the head if they really think a flying dick keeps them safe from harm, but,” she shrugged, ”well, it can’t hurt, can it?”

Pavetta smiled softly and stepped forward to wrap her mother in a hug. Calanthe wasn’t wearing armor at the moment, which meant the hug wasn’t as uncomfortable as it could be, but her mother still stiffened in surprise before slowly wrapping her arms around Pavetta.

“Thank you,” Pavetta whispered.

“Don’t mention it.” Calanthe kissed the side of her head. “Really, don’t mention it. Eist will never shut up about it.”

Pavetta laughed. “Just wait until Uncle Jaskier sees it.”

The horror on Calanthe’s face bolstered Pavetta’s mood for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Ancient Rome went nuts over flying dicks. Seriously, they were everywhere and they were said to ward off disease and the Evil Eye. [Image](https://i.imgur.com/SAMtUPV.jpg)


	2. Uncle Jaskier

“Is there a penis on your patio?” was the first thing Uncle Jaskier said when he arrived.

“It’s a good luck charm,” Pavetta responded and wrapped her arms around him in a warm hug. Uncle Jaskier and her mother had been friends since they were young, and even though Uncle Jaskier traveled regularly, he made time to stay with them in Cintra every winter.

Of course, this winter was special. This winter, Pavetta had gotten married to the man of her Destiny, and her mother had somehow fought her way into a real actual relationship with Eist. It had certainly taken them long enough.

The other unusual thing this winter was that Uncle Jaskier had brought a Witcher with him. A Witcher he’d made famous, in fact. Geralt of Rivia had been interesting to listen to during dinner, though Pavetta hadn’t spoken to him directly much. That would have to change, wouldn’t it? The Witcher was tied to her Destiny too now, after all. Tied to her child.

Pavetta’s hands came down to rest on her stomach. “So, what brings you here without your bodyguard?” Her smile was teasing, but she was genuinely curious. Not that her Uncle Jaskier didn’t spend time with her often, but they usually met in the gardens to read poetry and discuss literature.

“Ah, Geralt tried to run away, so I sicced him on rumors of a griffon in the forests to the west. He should be back by nightfall. Unless there really is a griffon, in which case, it might be tomorrow morning and he is also likely to be covered in viscera.”

Pavetta’s face scrunched in disgust and her stomach rolled. “Maybe we should talk about things that won’t make me vomit.”

“Ah, yeah, that would be good. Sit, sit” Uncle Jaskier smiled at her and ushered her into her reading chair. “So, I have something for you. I mean, not that you need luck or anything, but childbirth is scary and well, everything helps, right?”

He thrust his hand out and placed a small blue pendant into her hand. Pavetta stared down at the smooth glass and ran her thumb over the shape of an eye in the center of it. “What is it?”

He fidgeted with the fastenings on his doublet. “It’s a nazar amulet. It will protect you from the Evil Eye and any wishing you ill will. It’s–” Uncle Jaskier broke off abruptly and took a deep breath. “This was given to me by my parents. We, um...well, there’s a reason I call Cintra home and not that place. This is the only thing I kept of them, and I want you to have it. To protect you through your pregnancy and your new life with Duny.”

Pavetta felt her eyes welling with tears and threw herself at him, burying her face in his shoulder. His hand came up to pet through her hair soothingly.

“I know we ended up in a weird situation here,” Uncle Jaskier said. “With Geralt and the Child of Surprise and all. But I just wanted to – I dunno, make sure you had something? It’s silly.”

“It’s not.” Pavetta drew back to meet his eyes. “It’s sweet. But if it’s all you have of your family, don’t you want to keep it?”

Uncle Jaskier smiled at her, his eyes soft. “You’re my family, sweetheart. I know it’s safe with you, and I hope it keeps you safe.” He leaned forward to kiss her forehead and gathered her close to him again when she started to cry.

“Thank you, Uncle,” she whispered. She clenched her hand around the pendant and swore to herself that she would never lose it.

“Of course, love. Now, what do you say we head out to the garden and recite some poetry to the roses? Unlike your dear mother,  _ they _ will actually appreciate it.

Pavetta’s laugh was wet but genuine. She took Uncle Jaskier’s hand and let him lead her out to the garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Called Fatima or Nazar, the blue eye-shaped amulet is used throughout Middle Eastern and North African cultures and is believed to provide protection from the Evil Eye. [Image](https://www.jewelryshoppingguide.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/06/nazar-amulet-meaning.jpg)


	3. Geralt

Pavetta was reading a book of Aedirnian poetry when the knock came at her door. She was more than slightly surprised to see Geralt of Rivia on the other side. He looked decided out of place in the luxury of Court in his worn leathers.

“Please, come in,” Pavetta beckoned, leading him to the couch across from her reading chair. “Uncle Jaskier mentioned that you had gone out to hunt a griffon?”

Geralt blinked. “He did? I mean,” he cleared his throat. “Yeah, there was a griffon in the forest.” He shifted in his seat, and if she’d thought he looked out of place in the corridor, it was nothing to how he looked surrounded by the wealth of the Princess of Cintra’s room. “It um, well, Jaskier mentioned that he wanted to give you something for protection. And, well, I know I’m not – uh–”

Pavetta smiled. “We are connected now. I suppose that does make you family, of a sort. Besides, you’re Uncle Jaskier’s Witcher.”

He blinked at her, nonplussed. “Uh, I guess? Anyway, I figured a protection charm wasn’t a bad idea and well,” he held out his fist between them and opened it to reveal a necklace with a small pearl-like ball set in gold filigree. “It’s a bezoar. They’re said to have curative properties, but when I got the setting, I also got it enchanted.”

Pavetta picked it up by the chain – her schooling at told her what a bezoar was, thank you, and as sweet as this gift was, she wasn’t sure if she wanted to touch something that came out of an animal’s intestines.

“The charm isn’t super strong,” Geralt continued saying, “but it should serve you well for general protection.”

“Thank you,” Pavetta slipped the chain over her neck with only a moment of hesitation. And actually, against her green dress, it almost looked pearlescent in its gold setting.

Geralt shrugged. “I had to kill the griffon anyway.”

“The...griffon.” Pavetta blinked. “I didn’t know griffon’s formed bezoars. But um, thank you. It really is thoughtful.”

“Hmm,” he nodded at her and rose. “Well, I should leave you…”

“Wait,” Pavetta stood. “You’re connected to my baby by Destiny. I’d like to get to know you, if you don’t mind.”

Geralt sank back down, with some reluctance. “You really believe in Destiny?”

“Of course!” Pavetta said. “Duny and I – when we first saw each other, it truly felt like there was some force at play, some immediate connection. But it’s not just that – it’s…” She bit her lip, trying to think of how to describe it. “We have so much in common, Duny and I. And without Destiny, without the Law of Surprise, we never would have met. I think Destiny gave me a gift. And I think you will have that same gift with this child.” She rested her hand over her stomach. She hadn’t begun showing yet, but she would soon.

Geralt tilted his head, gazing at her consideringly. “I don’t believe in Destiny, but I like the way you think about it.”

She grinned. “Why don’t you have lunch with Duny and I? We’d both like to get to know you better, and I bet you have tons of embarrassing stories about Uncle Jaskier.”

A smile tugged up the corner of Geralt’s lips. “I definitely do. And I imagine you do, too.”

“Not as many as my mother, but plenty enough.” Pavetta gave him a conspiratorial wink and was rewarded with a huff of laughter. “Come, I was planning to dine on the terrace.”

She really should have expected his next question. “Why are there dick wind chimes?” 

  
Pavetta laughed. “I’ll tell you the story while we wait for Duny.” He shrugged and sat down across from her at the patio dining table. “So, first you have to understand that it’s a  _ very _ old tradition…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bezoar is a small stone which forms in the stomachs or intestines of certain animals. It was used as a remedy against many diseases and prized for its curative powers. And yes, apparently people did set them in gold and wear them as protective amulets. [Image](https://www.researchgate.net/profile/Christopher_Duffin/publication/259953038/figure/fig3/AS:654100987408385@1532961236562/19th-century-Chinese-ring-with-bezoar-stone-bezel-surrounded-by-dragons-Private.png)


	4. Eist

Pavetta wasn’t expecting Eist to catch up to her after the court session ended. If anything, she might have thought he would stay behind with his new wife. Pavetta and Eist had never been close, but he was a very affable man, and she knew he made her mother feel soft in a way she’d never seen before. Still, most of Pavetta’s interactions with him prior to him becoming King of Cintra were during the negotiations for his nephew to marry her – which she had decidedly _not_ been in favor of. 

“Eist,” she nodded to him. “Is there anything the matter?”

“Does something need to be wrong for me to converse with a lovely young woman?” He grinned charmingly, and she felt a smile pulling at her lips. “Actually,” he said, “I wanted to give you something.”

That seemed to be a theme lately. She dearly hoped it wasn’t something from another animal. She was wearing the enchanted bezoar, of course, along with the nazar pendant Uncle Jaskier had given her. But that didn’t mean she had to _like_ that the pretty stone actually came from a griffon’s intestines.

“You don’t need to– oh.” Pavetta felt her breath catch as Eist held out a crescent-shaped silver broach. She took it out of his hands and ran her fingers along the detailing. It had a triangle pattern that was interspersed with little groups of spheres and larger sphere groupings hanging off the edge.

“This is a lunula broach. It symbolizes fertility, happy life, and good luck.” Eist smiled at her. “This one was my sister’s. I had my nephew bring it to the Temple of Freya to get it blessed. That’s why it took me so long to give it to you, sorry.”

Pavetta shook her head, “you didn’t have to get me anything.” She looked up at him with watery eyes. “It’s beautiful, thank you.”

“Freya is the goddess of fertility, love, and beauty, so a blessing from her priestess seemed fitting.” Eist shrugged.

Pavetta chuckled, though she could feel tears trailing down her face. She hadn’t really been sure how to act around Eist. He was her mother’s husband and King of her country, which technically made him family now. But she hadn’t expected him to embrace it so willingly, to do something so kind for her.

“I thought Islanders didn’t like to share their culture with continentals?”

“Yeah,” Eist reached out and brushed her tears away. “But Cintra and Skellige are closer allies now that ever. Besides, we’re family now. I’m well within my rights to bestow a treasure from my sister to you.”

She couldn’t _not_ hug him after that. Pavetta slammed into him and he let out a startled huff, but wrapped his arms around her. Eist was soft and big and strong and she was pretty sure this was what a father’s embrace would feel like. She didn’t want it to end.

He stroked his hand through her hair. “I know it’s awkward for your mother to suddenly be married again, especially when we all expected things to go a different way. But I hope you and Duny have a long and happy life together.”

Pavetta squeezed him tighter. “You too,” she said. “I’m glad you and mother finally get to be happy.”

“Me too,” Eist’s voice was happier than he had ever sounded during the wedding negotiations. “Me too.”

They stayed like that, Pavetta wrapped snugly in his arms long enough that it should have been awkward, but it wasn’t. In fact, Pavetta thought, it felt like what she used to dream her family should feel like – warm and happy and loving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lunula is a crescent-shaped amulet representing the moon that symbolizes fertility, happy life and good luck. I specifically chose this as a Nordic amulet, but I believe other cultures have this as well. [Image](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/71OWep1T7oL._SL1500_.jpg)


	5. Mousesack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter fought me a lot, but hey! Short update!

When the druid Mousesack knocked on her door, Pavetta honestly wasn’t sure what to expect. Apparently he had stayed in Cintra with Eist in order to mentor her, but she didn’t actually really _know_ him yet.

“Hello,” Pavetta nodded politely to him.

“Princess,” he bowed to her, as proper as any Cintran, even though Pavetta knew from Eist that Islanders didn’t bow at home. On her single trip there previously, she had found that they were a lot more touchy feely than the average Cintran. “I actually wanted to give you a few things, to help you through your pregnancy.” He held up a few bottles.

“Oh. Please, come in.” Pavetta stepped back and Mousesack nodded to her as he passed. 

He set the bottles down on a side table, and turned back to her. “I’ve brought some anti-nausea potions and some salve for back and feet aches.”

“Thank you, this is very thoughtful. I hadn’t thought to stop by the infirmary.” Pavetta said. “Are you a healer as well as a political advisor, then?”

A smile tugged at Mousesack’s lips. “When you live as long as I have, you go through a few different careers.”

Pavetta blinked. “But you can’t be more than 40!”

Mousesack laughed. “Just over double that, actually. Those with magic age more slowly than typical humans.” His face turned serious. “Actually, that is something I wish to discuss with you. Given the events at The Banquet,” she could actually _hear_ the capital letters, “it is clear that you possess some measure of magic. If your highness would permit me, I would like to train you to gain control over your magic.”

“Oh.” Pavetta hadn’t decided how she felt about her magic at The Banquet, honestly. On the one hand, it led to the first time Pavetta _ever_ got her own way against her mother. On the other hand, she had almost killed everyone there. As it was, her mother had been working overtime to appease the kingdoms of the men who _had_ died – which really meant Eist was working overtime charming people into favorable relations, and if they didn’t like what he had to offer, Calanthe was more than happy to test her steel against anyone. “Yes, I– I would prefer not to lose control again. If it weren’t for you and the Witcher...”

Mousesack nodded in understanding. “I am at your service, Princess. Though perhaps it would be best to wait until the baby is born to begin.” His smile invited her to laugh in return.

“Do you know him well? Geralt of Rivia, I mean.” Pavetta asked.

“Quite well,” he said. “We first met each other in our childhoods.”

“Then he’s as old as you are?” At Mousesack’s nod, Pavetta bit her lip. “Will I live that long too? Mother said that my grandmother has magic as well, but I’ve never met her. She lives with the mages on Aretuza, and mother’s policy about the Brotherhood of Sorcerers is quite clear.”

“I cannot say for certain, not without knowing more about your power. But every individual I’ve ever known with magic has been long lived.”

“What if,” Pavetta licked her lips, “what if my baby isn’t magic? Will I outlive them?”

“There’s no reason to think so,” Mousesack said softly. “I would recommend that you focus on what you are able to prepare for, and figure the rest out as it comes.”

“Yes, I suppose,” Pavetta said, not at all convinced, but willing to let it go for now. “So you are Geralt’s family, then. And I know Eist considers you a close friend. And you chose to stay in Cintra rather than return home for me.” She walked over to the couch and gestured for Mousesack to sit beside her. “It seems we are destined to be family.”

He blinked at her. “I...suppose that’s one way to look at it.”

Pavetta smiled. “My mother is known for her fatalistic outlook on life, but I choose to believe in hope.” She rested a hand on her stomach, where she was just barely starting to show. “I want my baby to have a big loving family.”

Mousesack’s smile was warm “Then I am honored to be counted amongst that number.”


	6. 1 Vision of the Future

Pavetta found herself in a cave with the kind of suddenness that told her this was a dream. She felt as if her body was slightly disconnected from herself, and she moved forward, deeper into the cave, even though she didn’t know why.

Finally, she came to a wide cavern where a plush couch inexplicably sat. Pavetta didn’t feel the need to question it; she just stepped forward and sat down, waiting for something.

After what felt like both eternity and no time at all, a figure appeared before her. Pavetta knew nothing had been there a moment ago, but the abrupt appearance didn’t seem notable. The figure walked towards her and Pavetta found herself strangely unable to see any details about them – instead, all she could make out was a silhouette of white light that stood about at her own height. The figure twirled around as if they were dancing, and somehow Pavetta knew they were grinning.

“Hello, Mother,” they said, and though Pavetta clearly heard the voice, she could not remember anything about it.

“You’re my baby,” Pavetta’s body said with assurance that Pavetta herself did not feel. And yet, as soon as it was said, she knew it was true.

“I am. You’ve been thinking about names.”

She had, of course. The baby was due in 8 weeks, and she and Duny had been debating several names back and forth, but none of them felt quite right.

“I know my name. Pay attention. It will be C-I-R-I-L-L-A.” The figure spelled it out with her fingers and Pavetta nodded seriously, taking note of it.  _ Cirilla.  _ Her baby would be named Cirilla. “Stop worrying,” the figure said, crouching before Pavetta and covering her hands. “You can’t mess up at this. Your heart is kind and loving, and because of that, you are already doing everything I could wish. You’re giving me a loving family.”

Pavetta’s eyes welled up with tears. “I just want you to be happy with me, with us.”

The figure reached out and cupped her cheek. “I already am.”

Her tears ran over and clouded her vision, and the world suddenly shifted. 

The first thing she became aware of was her husband hovering over her. “Pavetta?” Duny’s voice was as soft as the thumb that hesitantly brushed tears from her eyes. “Are you okay?”

“Oh, Duny,” Pavetta threw her arms around him, crying from sheer happiness. “Our child’s name is Cirilla.” She described her dream in detail, watching the wonder grow on his face.

“Cirilla,” Duny repeated, a wide grin growing on his face. “Our child’s name is Cirilla.” His laugh was giddy, and Pavetta felt the same strange sense of euphoria. She knew her dream had been real, knew that her child was going to look at her with the same stubborn determination that Cirilla had spelled her name out with.

“She’s going to be a handful,” Pavetta giggled. 

Duny cupped her face, pulling her close to rest their foreheads together. “It’s a good thing you’ve built her a nice, big family, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually based on a vision my mom had of me


	7. 1 New Start

In the days before Pavetta gave birth, her dreams were full of sandy dunes and dark red rock formations. She roamed through rolling sand and brush, admiring the small, dry flowers that persisted despite the harsh environment. 

At the time, she didn’t think much of it 

But it came to mind now as Pavetta carried Cirilla into her chambers and the smell of hot sand and sage drifted through the room. “Duny?” She called, and her husband tripped over his feet as he rushed to her side. He looked oddly winded and anxious, but the bright beam wrinkling his eyes hadn’t diminished since the moment he’d seen their daughter. “What–?”

“Pavetta!” He wrapped his arm around her waist and leaned down to smile at the baby. “Cirilla.” He followed alongside her as she set Ciri down. When she turned to him, Duny bit his lip, glanced at her, then took a deep breath and braced himself for whatever he thought was coming. “There are some things about me that I – well, I want to share with you.”

Pavetta perked up at that. She understood that Duny’s life as a walking hedgehog had been difficult and was painful to speak of, but she yearned to know everything about this man who she would be sharing her life with.

He licked his lips again. “I am not originally from Erlenwald, though I claim it in my title.” Pavetta nodded. That was hardly unexpected – though Lord Urcheon of Erlenwald sounded decent as a title, anyone familiar with Erlenwald knew that it was nothing more than a fort surrounded by dense forest. Pavetta took his hand in hers to encourage him to continue. “I was born in Nilfgaard,” Duny said, “and there’s a tradition amongst my people – well, there’s a ritual I’d like us to do, if – if that’s all right.”

“Of course! I’m honored you’re sharing it with me.”

Duny smiled at her, the look in his eyes so very soft. “Nilfgaard is a desert. We live and die by the sun, and address our blessing to it. The Great Sun is a being of fire, and as such, we burn our prayers. That’s why–” He took a deep breath and reached into his pocket. The small knife and small object wrapped in cloth that he pulled out had Pavetta confused, but Duny took a deep breath and leaned over Cirilla, stroking a finger down her cheek. “There is a ceremony we do, to welcome a new member of the household.”

“I’m in.” He jerked in surprise and Pavetta grinned. “You’re making your home here in Cintra with me, Duny, but Cirilla is  _ our _ child. She belongs to both our cultures.” Duny’s eyes grew watery at that. “So, what do we do?”

“Right,” He cleared his throat. “I mentioned burning our prayers because ash is important. We each take a lock of hair and burn them together,” he indicated the ceramic dish Pavetta only just noticed sitting in front of the candle. “We use the ashes to write our clan names on Cirilla’s face, to show that she is now part of our family.”

Now it was Pavetta’s eyes growing wet. “This sounds beautiful.” She picked up the knife that Duny had set down and sliced through a lock of her loose hair. Duny seemed astonished that she moved so readily, but she wanted this, wanted their family to be somewhere they could bring their full selves.

She passed the knife to Duny, and he cut a lock out of his curls. Then he hesitated for a moment before unfolding the cloth-wrapped object to reveal a hedgehog spine.

“Is this–”

He nodded. “One of mine. I – I thought, since, well…” Duny trailed off.

“It’s part of you,” Pavetta brushed his hair back behind his ear. “It’s only right.”

He relaxed at that and placed his hair and the spine in the ceramic dish, along with Pavetta’s. Duny held the candle aloft in front of him while he said something in a language Pavetta had never heard before. Then, he brought the candle down and set their hair aflame, still chanting.

She wrinkled her nose at the smell of burnt hair and even though curiosity itched at her, she didn’t interrupt him to demand a translation. The hair burned quickly, and soon, all that remained in the dish were grey ashes. Duny took Pavetta’s hand and said, “Since we are starting a new clan together, we each write our clan names on CIrilla’s cheeks. Then she becomes part of each of us.”

Pavetta nodded. She was descended from the House of Raven, with the blood of the first King of Cintra in her veins. It was him their House was named after; Cerbin was Elder Speech for Rave, and that was the symbol she wrote on Cirilla’s left cheek. 

“There. Now we are family.” Duny touched the tip of his finger to Cirilla’s nose, leaving behind a black smudge. The baby girl wrinkled her face and babbled at them. Pavetta smiled down at Cirilla and thought that the House name Duny had written looked strangely familiar – which was odd, because Nilfgaard had its own language with its own alphabet, which was always annoying to deal with in diplomatic talks. The only names she’d seen written before were those of the royal dynasty, but she supposed they likely all looked similar to her inexperienced eyes.

“What did you say, when you held the candle?”

“It’s a prayer – asking the Great Sun to watch over our new family.” He looked up at her, wide smile on his face as if he couldn’t hold it back. “Thank you. I know Nilfgaard isn’t thought well of here, and it means a lot, to have this.”

Pavetta leaned down to kiss Cirilla’s forehead and then kissed Duny’s as well before moving down to take his lips. Then she pulled back to say, “We’ll change how Nilfgaard is thought of, at least here in the castle. Your heritage is as much a part of Cirilla as mine is. And besides, she needs to learn to understand other peoples early on. Just look at the family around us! She’ll learn about Cintra and Nilfgaard and Kerack and Rivia and Skellige and she’ll be all the better for it!” 

Duny wrapped his arms tightly around her, and she nuzzled her face into his hair. “Our family is a new start,” she said. “I’m not going to be scared of speaking out against my mother anymore.” She trembled as she spoke – just the idea of going against her mother had always made her anxious. Pavetta had always hated confrontations, and her mother  _ thrived _ on them and positively thrilled in drawing blood. You had to have a thick skin to argue with Queen Calanthe, and Pavetta had always found it easier to just step aside and let it happen.

But she had gotten her own way. Pavetta had forced her mother to back down and let her marry the man she wanted to, the man of her Destiny. She pulled back to cup Duny’s cheeks. “You give me the strength to speak up for what I believe in.”

He leaned into her hand. “You give me hope,” Duny said. “For a long time, all I could associate with life was misery. But then you came into my life like a breath of fresh air. I was forced to hide from the world for so long, but you’ve never hesitated to accept me. Even – even when I had spines.”

She traced her thumb against the spot where the stiff spines had protruded. “You’re still you, no matter what you look like.” Pavetta licked her lips before saying, “I’d originally told you to stay away from The Banquet, but I’m so glad you came. When I think of what kind of world that would be for Cirilla – I want better than that for her. I want better than that for  _ me.  _ And I wouldn’t have fought for that without you.”

Duny made a soft noise and pulled her in for a sweet kiss. “We’ll all learn to fight for what we believe in together. We can make the most of our new start.”

Cirilla chose that moment to shriek for attention and Pavetta turned to her daughter with a laugh. Her daughter was going to grow up in a better world than she did. That was her promise to Cirilla.

That night, after they’d put Cirilla down to sleep, Pavetta observed the way Duny curled defensively into himself in his sleep. She wrapped herself around him and vowed that she would make the world better for Duny, too. She would make her family somewhere where they could all truly bring their whole selves, fears and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ritual in this chapter was heavily inspired by a scene in Chapter 29 of [Embers by Varthara](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591783/chapters/7921653) which is an Avatar: The Last Airbender fic and also my fave fic of all time.


End file.
